Pictures Worth A Thousand Words
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: A Picture Challenge on going Jibbsfest.
1. Intro

**A Thousand Words…**

Jibbs lovers,

Here we find the on going works inspired by the 1Hour2Write Picture Challenge, linked here: .

Consider this an on going jibbsfest, where the authors will state which challenge it was from and which picture in their story. For any other Jibbs writers, who haven't had the chance to join a Jibbsfest, try this out and see how you like it!

Happy Jibbs Days,

A'serene


	2. Day Off

**Day Off **

**Emelia-Rose**

**Picture Number 5**

It was scorching hot. Like crack-an-egg-on-the-side-walk-and-watch-it-cook hot. But retreating into the comfortable shade of the forest on her day off had helped to stop her brain from boiling. It had to be at least twenty degrees cooler under the trees making it somewhere around 90. Jethro had insisted on taking her somewhere; somewhere that the only way to get there was an hour's drive from the bustling streets of DC and a long trek through the woods. She could almost enjoy the cool shade, that is, if Jen's body wasn't already consumed by a whole different kind of fire.

Gibbs pushed her against the nearest tree trunk and the bark scratched at her skin. She let her fingers roam up the sides of his arms and toy with the collar of his white T-shirt. Taking the hint he helped her pull it off of him. His lips ran along her jaw and reached hers again. Jenny giggled as he tickled at the backs of her thighs and squirmed when he tugged on the bottoms of her short-shorts. Sure, she wanted him, but there was no way she was going to do it against a tree on a hikers trail.

He groaned when she pushed at his shoulders and wriggled her way out from in-between the tree and his body.

"How much further?" Jen asked when he had caught up with her jogging form.

"Not too far."

His hand not currently carrying his sweat-soaked T-shirt held hers as they came up over a small hill and the glistening lake was finally visible. She sighed at the thought of relief from the sweltering heat and he took it as a cue to race her towards the water. Once there he kicked off his shoes and waited for her to shimmy from her shorts and tank-top. He smirked at the sight of her clad in only a red bikini, a very revealing red bikini that one would not expect a responsible Agency Director to wear.

She preceded him to the small dock and waited hands on hips for him to walk up next to her. Gibbs could tell from the glint in her eye that she was thinking something devious; most likely about pushing him into the water. Before she could put her wicked plan into motion he steadied her freckled shoulders and turned her to face the end of the dock standing in front of him.

"I bet I can dive farther than you." He whispered into her ear.

"Not a chance." She said smiling and leant back into him, afraid that he would misuse her trust and push _her_ off.

"We'll see." He said stepping up beside her.

She gave him a wink and jumped out and splashed into the water, executing a perfect dive. When she surfaced she grinned widely and hooked a finger at him. "Your turn."

He dove into the water next to her, his dive was good, but sloppy compared to hers.

While she waited for him to pop up so she could gloat he preceded to tug at the strings of her bikini top and came up for air only once he released the ties.

"Jethro!" She scolded as she held the material to her. "There could be other people here!"

"I don't see any." He said with a proud smirk.

Jenny just gave him a sideways glance after re-tying her top before swimming swiftly to the opposite side of the lake; the one with a sandy beach. He followed her as she pulled herself onto the sand and laid back, hair sprawled in all directions.

"So why did you bring me here?" She asked her eyes closed and her face turned to soak up the sun.

"Kelly used to love to swim here."

She brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. Shocked by his revelation she sat up and kissed him. He was opening up to her, and nothing could have made this day better.

"Thank you Jethro."

The End


	3. July 4

**Title: July 4**

**Author: Sheenqua**

**Hour Challenge**

It was the perfect day for a picnic and the gang was lucky to have reserved the park for themselves for the afternoon. It wasn't easy to reserve a spot in the vast park on this July Fourth holiday but with Jenny Shepard as the contact in charge of finding the venue they knew she could make it happen. She, after all, had special powers according to their young daughter.

"Mama," the little red head clad in her Burberry suit beckoned to her mother who was standing by her father with the salt and pepper hair, squirting the gasoline over the charcoal for the barbeque.

"Hey sweetie," Jenny Shepard said picking her daughter up from the ground looking at where she had been previously spotting Tony and the rest of the team sitting around the picnic blanket fooling around with the freshly cut watermelons and spitting the seeds up as a contest. "Did Uncle Tony scare you?"

Jemma Gibbs just nodded her head hiding her face in the crook of her mother's neck for comfort. She had been accidentally hit by the said seed and it wasn't an experience she would like to have again.

"What did DiNozzo do this time?" Gibbs asked wrapping an arm around his little family while the other held the tong for flipping the barbeque. He left the grill for a moment to check on his family to see what was wrong. There weren't many things in the world that could upset their Jemma.

"It's nothing, Jemma just doesn't like what they're doing," Jenny explained to her husband leaning into his embrace.

"Ya know, Jen," Gibbs started glancing at the grill careful not to burn the meat. "Should really work on giving her someone to play with."

Jenny shook her head. "I'll tell Ziva and Tony to get right on it."

Jenny moved out of Gibbs' grasp but his grasp just tightened around her.

"Don't you dare," Gibbs replied before letting go hearing the sizzle of the meat on the grill. Jenny turned to watch her husband walk away to where the grill was with a smile on her face. What a nice view.

"Mama?" Jemma whispered to Jenny's ear. "Me big sister?"

Jenny ruffled her head a bit with a smile. "Shhh. It's our secret remember?"

"Shhh, secwet," Jemma said copying her mother's actions by placing a finger over her lips. She broke out into a great smile directed at her mother. It was their 'girls only' secret. She had only found out the day before because she had skipped her period and was worried about menopause-ing and the works. It turns out, her reproductive system was still working as if she was back in her thirties. She was four weeks pregnant and knew already how the baby was conceived.

"Jenny," Gibbs called out to her. They were outdoors at the beach that he used to take Kelly and Shannon. He had figured that he could take a week off with the Director – his wife to share this with her. It was those little things, taking baby steps in letting Jenny and their daughter in his old life. Letting the past meet the future.

They had watched the sun set together wine and dinner, the whole enchilada. After, they had decided to ride around on the horses that Gibbs had rented for the weekend that night to just see what it was like in the night. They had been riding for about two hours after the sunset and Gibbs had wanted to call it a day but Jenny had other ideas.

"_Just a second," Jenny called out to him. She hadn't been on a horse for a while and better yet she hadn't been away from their daughter for a long time. The little 18 month old had been attached to her hip… pardon the pun. This was her first time away from the baby and it was a taste of freedom as if she and Gibbs were back in their agent days exploring the European landscapes and trying to bring down the bad guys. _

"_We have the whole weekend, Jenny," Gibbs whined to her. _

"_Exactly, so whatever it is you want to do, can wait."_

"_But Jen," he whined to her. His lips went out into a pout and his blue eyes shone up to her pleadingly. She smiled at that particular scene. It was times like that where Jemma Gibbs was all Jethro. Her blue eyes and lips pouted in the same way. Sure, her facial structure and her hair was taken from Jenny's side but her attitude and pout were all Jethro. _

"_Jethro," Jenny said with a smile, "patience."_

"_What if I don't wanna be patient?"_

"_Then that's you're problem."_

_Gibbs shook his head walking up to her horse and pulling her down in one swift motion. She squealed not expecting Gibbs to make that move at all. He proceeded to carry her into their four person tent loving that they had a family size tent because that way he didn't have to try and cramp into the small place. _

"_Jethro!" Jenny squealed once again as he placed her down on the blow up mattress that was in the middle of the tent attacking her sides where she was the most ticklish. It was information that was in the 'need to know' category, the places where Jenny Shepard was ticklish. "Stop, please stop!"_

"_What was that Jen? Couldn't hear you." _

"_Mercy! Mercy! Stop!"_

_Gibbs shook his head using his mouth to attack her in other places using it as a transition from his tickles. He started kissing down her neck stopping at the places he knew turned her on. He heard her moan and knew he accomplished his mission. _

_  
"Still want me to stop?" he asked her with a smirk on his face._

"_Don't you dare," she replied panting flipping them over on the queen size blow up mattress._

"_As you wish, Madam."_

"Director?" McGee said snapping Jenny out of memory lane. "Are you okay, Ma'am?"

"Fine," Jenny said letting her squirming daughter out of her arms. "Just blanked out for a minute."

"Do you want me to get Gibbs?" McGee questioned her knowing that if anything happened to the Director and he knew something about it before hand, there'd be hell to pay.

"No, Tim. Thank you."

"If you say so, Ma'am."

"Tim," Jenny called out to his retreating form. "Right now, it's Jenny or Jen. None of that Director stuff. We're off duty."

"Yes Ma—Jenny," McGee said correcting himself and blushing along the way.

"Good, now go watch my daughter for me."

McGee scrambled to help Jemma who had fallen on her face trying to run after the bubbles that Ziva had started blowing into the air to entertain the little girl. The fireworks wouldn't be for another couple of hours and she needed something to entertain herself with other than Tony, what better was spending quality time with her Goddaughter?

"You okay?" Gibbs said coming up behind her letting Tony handle the grill for a while.

"I'm fine Jethro," she said shrugging his concern off. He was always like that with her now-a-days, ever since they had started this new relationship. Even their play fights, he was gentle with her, always aware what would and what wouldn't hurt her. Sometimes it just pissed her off to eternity but mostly she just found it endearing that the big bad Marine/investigator would be her big cuddle bear.

"Is there something you're hiding from me?" Gibbs questioned her.

"Why would you think that?"

"You're acting like you're hiding something.

"I'm not Jethro," Jenny replied. "We talked about this. We weren't going to hide things from each other."

"I know, but my gut –"

"Enough with that famous gut. It can be wrong sometimes, Jethro."

"Almost never," Gibbs corrected her. "Only time it was wrong was when it said you didn't love me back."

"See?" Jenny said with a smile giving him a short but passionate peck on the mouth. It wasn't that she wasn't a big fan of PDA; it was just that children were all around them and they tended to get carried away. They still weren't over the honeymoon phase of the relationship after almost three years into it. She was thankful for that though. "Your gut could be very wrong sometimes. I love you. A lot. You know that."

"Yep," Gibbs said smiling down at her watching as their daughter jump in the small pool that they had been able to set up to entertain her until the night when the fireworks would be displayed from the harbor. They had a few yards to themselves with Jenny's security and their family all around them. She had been able to pull that much string to let them stay there and it be protected. After all, her life was threatened wherever she went and it was only something that was required. Her protection detail, and their family deserved.

As the day wore on and the sun set in the west, families started to gather all around the little picnic blankets that were on the floor ready to watch the fireworks that would be on in a few hours. They all had spread out their blankets and put on cardigans and jackets to help keep them warm since the nights seemed to be a little colder. It was welcome though.

Jemma Gibbs was one of the first people to be laying spread on her new picnic blanket. She was looking up at the sky slowly being lit by stars. One by one. There weren't many because the light of the stars competed with the light that was all around her on the lampposts and the city but she was still able to make out some of them.

"Dada! Twinkle Twinkle!" Jemma said making the 'twinkle 'twinkle' action with her hands.

"You should sing it for your uncles and aunts."

"Otay," Jemma replied smiling her toothy grin at them. She cleared her throat for a moment before starting up again making the adults around her chuckle. Then it was complete silence as she started singing her favorite nighttime song. "Twinkle Twinkle little staw. How I wanda what you awe. UP 'bove wol so hi, lite a dimamon in the sty. Twinkle Twinkle little staw. How I wondr what you awe."

Everyone around her applauded around her. Whispered of how she was cute and how that was endearing was heard all around the people who were watching.

Suddenly the fireworks show began and silence filled the air as the first hit the air spreading light all around the sky.

"Make a wish Jems," Gibbs whispered in his daughter's ear.

"I wish, I be a big sista!" Jemma exclaimed snuggling up to her mother and father.

Jenny leant over Jemma to Gibbs. "Her wish came true."

Gibbs's head snapped away from the fireworks and straight to Jenny's eyes trying to see if she was lying or not. The bright sparkle in her eye and the warm smile said it all.

He was going to be a dad again. What a great Fourth of July it has been.


	4. Camping

Title: Camping

Author: StrawberriL

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Summary: Camping was supposed to be relaxing, but Jenny and Jethro are having tent troubles.

_A/N: Short. To the point.__ Emilia-Rose sent me a challenge in which you chose a picture, and then wrote a story on it in an hour. I took her up on her challenge. Here we have the love-child of that challenge._

Jenny Shepard tried to roll over, and she smacked into one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, elbowing him nicely in the ribcage. Blowing her hair out of her face in frustration, she kicked her legs, managed to catch him in the knee, and sighed loudly.

She was not pleased with her current situation.

"Jethro," she snapped loudly, "this tent is too small."

He grunted and opened one eye sleepily. She looked at him in annoyance, and wanted to hit him for being able to sleep when they were camping in the middle of the wilderness and her feet were freezing.

"Stop moving," he suggested, and closed his eye.

She hit him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Jen," he whined childishly, rolling over and turning his back to her. She pushed herself up on one elbow, wincing as the tent moved slightly, and leaned over him, resting her palm on his bare side.

"How can you sleep like this? My feet are hanging out of the tent! I'm freezing! It's wet! When I told you to take the weekend off and whisk me away, I did not mean plan a nature adventure!" she ranted, poking him in the ribs.

"I was a marine, Jenny, this is luxury," he growled, swatting her poking hand away. Jenny scowled at his back and flopped onto hers, wriggling under the nylon sleeping bag, trying to disentangle her legs from his and pull her feet into at least a little warmth.

Jethro just flexed his legs muscles and held her in place. She protested with a squeal and scratched him in the back.

"Are you threatening me or seducing me?" he mumbled snarkily, sounding proud of himself.

Jenny glared a thousand daggers at his back. She did not want to be here anymore. Last night it was fun; last night there was a fire and marshmallows! Fishing hadn't even been that bad, as long as Jethro touched the icky things, but now? She had bug bits. She'd planned on sleeping in, but she couldn't! This tent hadn't seemed so small last night, but perhaps that was because she'd been distracted…

"Jethro!" she shouted in his ear. He twitched, rather adorably, and muttered some not-so-nice words at her. "I am not very relaxed," she informed him moodily.

The whole point of him dragging her out to the wilderness had been to kidnap her from the security detail and relieve her of the stress of the people she had to deal with!

He groaned patronizingly and shifted, rolling over and slipping his arms around her. He pulled her close and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"My feet are still freezing. How are your feet not freezing?" she complained darkly, tickling the pad of his foot with hers. A few twigs brushed against her toes and she jerked her toe, afraid it was a prickly bug or something. Jethro leaned back and finally opened his eyes, running his hand down her cheek lazily.

"You weren't cold last _night_," he murmured, ignoring her predicament.

"Well, Jethro, we were having _sex_ last night," she pointed out bluntly, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now," he mumbled, pressing his lips below her ear.

Jenny kicked his foot outside of the tent.

"What was that for!"

"I don't have enough _room_," Jenny answered, glaring at him. "You're taking up all the space you big oaf, and I wanted to sleep. Sleep is _nice_, when you have jobs like we do."

She found it hard to believe he really thought this teeny tent was going to hold up for the rest of the weekend. She was now intent on forcing him to go buy her a bigger one, with a built in heater or something.

Jethro pulled her closer, dipping his head under her chin and kissing her shoulders, annoyingly enough successfully beginning to distract her from her current irritation with him.

"Better?" he asked, his hand running over her thigh under the sleeping bag. Jenny squirmed.

"You're _crowding_ me," she retorted snippily, refusing to let him win.

He rolled his eyes and slipped a hand over her mouth, ignoring her wide-eyed protest and her teeth as she snapped at his palm. He shifted so he was on top of her and wedged his knee in between her legs, rubbing her cold little foot with his.

He removed his hand just long enough to kiss her good and hard.

Jenny grabbed his arm tightly and, _shockingly_, found enough room to hook her leg around his waist. She moaned as he buried himself inside her, and he smirked against her mouth as she suddenly decided she had enough room to move. He took her fast, until she raked her nails down his bicep and jerked him over the edge with her.

He rolled off of her, aware that his weight was too much, and pulled her against him, confident that he'd made his point. There was plenty of room in this tent for them. She made a noise of contentment against his neck and shifted her head back, looking at him smartly.

"I'm going to need you to crowd me again in a minute," she informed him primly, with a wicked smirk.


	5. Blackberries in June

**Title:** Blackberries in June

**Author:** Wolf of Sylvyr

**Rating**: K+

**Spoilers**: Nope

**Summary: **Emeilia-Rose encouraged me to try this whole 1 Hour picture challenge shindig so I did.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hated lunch meetings. For starters, it meant over two hours of extremely boring persons droning on and on about extremely inconsequential things. The boredom factor, however, could be remedied by letting his mind wander, and was more of a nuisance because he was wasting time than a reason to deeply hate lunch meetings. Jethro's problem with lunch meetings went far beyond mere exasperation; he detested these bi-monthly, two hour segments of his life with a passion that was almost holy. And the reason for such fervent loathing was sitting across from him doing a very good impression of listening to the representative from legal. Jennifer Shepard was what made these meetings a living hell and June was soon to surpass February as the worst meeting to date.

In Washington D.C., June was blackberry season. Because of this someone, he assumed Noemi, had packed a container full of ripe blackberries into Jen's lunch. Now he got to reap the full consequences of that gastronomical decision as he forget any pretense of listening to the legal mumbo-jumbo, and concentrated on the fact that Jen was eating those berries in the least work-appropriate manner possible.

Blackberries were a weakness of hers; he could easily remember the way her eyes had lit up when she had first discovered the bounty growing on the brambles behind his house. He could still remember the huge amount of money he had laid down for a small flat of the sweet fruit in Paris. The sizeable portion of his paycheck had been well worth it and, with the combination of very fond memories and what he was currently observing; Jethro realized that unless the woman across from him finished those raspberries very soon, he would have to remain seated at the end of the meeting.

To help his current condition, Jethro tried to concentrate on the balding guy from legal who was halfway through a presentation rife with pie charts and bar graphs. Unfortunately, he was having difficulty ignoring Jen. She glanced away from the presentation and, for a second, she dropped her mask of rapt attention to give Jethro a wink that was definitely not green-light behaviour. He groaned to himself and mentally slapped himself on the back of the head. He was absolutely positive now: blackberries in June were way worse than asparagus in February.


End file.
